Story Of My Life
by TintinRossi56
Summary: A reunion of Tintin and someone that he has not seen in eight months


**This is something that I have wanted to write up for a while but I've been busy with life and doing things for other people. This is a bit of a break from my normal kinds of FanFiction that depit tragedy and dark themes. Tides Of Time will be updated at a later date and I looking forward to uploading the third chapter for that as it is quite long. This is small two chapter short of Tintin returning to see someone that he hasn't seen in a while. The location is based on the village and area of Goarthlands in Yorkshire where the english televison drama Heartbeat was set, sorry if that is spelt wrong. This short is set eight months after the events of Alph Art. The idea for the title came from a One Direction song but the better accompaniment for this story is the instrumental cover by The Piano Guys, The music video made me cry so I thought it would be perfect. Happy reading. Hope everyone enjoys this please review if you like it.**

 **Suggested Soundtrack**

 **1\. Home - The Piano Guys**

 **2\. The Road - Alistair Griffin & Kimberly Walsh**

 **3\. Story Of My Life - The Piano Guys**

 **xx**

A lot had changed in eight months. Tintin had been to hell and back following the events in Italy with Akrass and the Alpha Art business. He had barely escaped with his life when Akrass attempted to kill him by drowning him in paste to turn him into a caeser and if it hadn't have been for the Captain he would have died but when he came so close to death there was one person he thought of the most and that was the reason he had come back to La Venine. His near death experience had made him realise just how much he valued life and at only twenty five years old he still had a long way to go.

As Tintin stepped out of the car he took a deep breath. He couldn't help but feel nervous, it had been eight long months since he was last here but he promised he would be back a lot sooner.

It was clear afternoon with blue skies as far as the eye could see with no clouds to break the view. Green fields surrounded the village and were broken off every so often by hedges that spilt the fields into a patchwork quilt not to mention the sheep that inhabited the green emerald fields. Even the air was fresher out in the Belgian countryside and Tintin could feel the difference as he had been in cities for far too long.

He walked up the long mainstreet and upon passing the car park turned right, walking past the doctors surgery and continued walking until he reached the last house on the street, opposite the church hall.

"Do you need any help Sir? Its just you look a bit lost" A womens voice exclaimed from behind him.

Tintin turned around and met the eyes of a women he knew extremely well. Althought her hair had grown longer and turned silver, her face had not changed one bit.

"I'm fine Mrs Lawrence, I'm right where I need to be" Tintin replied.

The lady frowned for a moment then her eye's widerned as she realised who was standing in front of her.

"Oh my godness?" She exclaimed. "I didn't reconise you lad, It's loverly to see you back"

As she walked away Tintin looked at the house that he had stopped in front of. As Tintin opened the gate he noticed the bed's of flowers along each side of the garden and he couldn't help but smile at that. Walking down the garden path he breathed deeply again before bringing his hand up to knock on the door. As he brought his hand up to knock upon the door he heard movement in the back garden. Stepping back from the door he headed down the side of the house but paused at the edge of the path. He watched as an older man planted some ground covering flowers in the soil next to the hedge, pink flowers. Tintin stepped forward out of the shadows and as the sunlight hit his face he had never felt so alive.

"Father"

The older man paused and turned around, unable to speak as he laid his eyes on Tintin. He was speechless but the happiness could be seen in his eye's. Standing up he dropped the trowl and walked straight up to him, pulling him into a tight hug which Tintin desperately reciprocated. Tintin desperately tried to stop the tears but it was impossible. He pulled away and cupped Tintin's cheeks with his hands, rubbing away the tears dripping from his hazel eye's.

"I'm so sorry father" Tintin cried.

He was mad at himself for not returning sooner. His father looked deep into his eyes. The father and son were so alike. Both of them had ginger hair but his fathers, Nicolas', hair colour was a lighter shade, having faded gradually over the years. Nicolas was nearly fifty six but he showed no signs of going grey anytime soon.

"What ever for son?" Nicolas asked, attempting to push back his own tears.

"For not coming back sooner, I'm so sorry"

Tintin attempted the avoid his father's gaze, feeling guilty. He had promised himself that he would visit his father a lot more and he felt like he had broken that promise. Nicolas gently brought his son's head up with his fingers and looked at his son's tear drenched eye's

"You're here now, that's what matters"


End file.
